Please forgive me!
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Sallivera Fanfiction based on the german movie called "ZweiOhrKüken". The conversation they have in the restaurant is from the movie, also the background story why they are fighting is nearly the same as in the movie. I hope you like it!


**Sallivera Fanfiction based on the german movie called "**_**ZweiOhrKüken**_**". The conversation they have in the restaurant is from the movie, also the background story why they are fighting is nearly the same as in the movie. I hope you like it!**

The time without her was hard. He hated the feeling of being alone and knowing that he made a mistake. All he could think of was how he should tell her.

Mark and Naya had a huge fight a few days ago and ever since that day, they weren't really talking to each other. 2 days ago, Mark packed his things and found himself at his ex-girlfriend's house. He had no idea why he'd gone there, but lately, they started hanging out again, as friends.

Marie was beautiful and Naya got jealous when she read one of her text messages to Mark. After he found out Naya had looked into his cellphone, the fight began. And soon they were shouting at each other about anything and everything. Even cleaning the house was a point they argued about.

What made things even worse was the fact that Naya met her ex-boyfriend Matt again. Sure, Mark was there too sometimes, but he never trusted Matt. While they were filming Glee a few years ago, Matt was the one who always seemed to see Naya as some sort of trophy. And Mark hated that, because he knew exactly Naya would get heartbroken in the end.

And there he was now. Sitting in Marie's bathroom with his phone in his hands and ready to call Naya. He really wanted to talk to her, tell her what happened and that he was sorry for everything.

His thumb brushed over the screen of his phone and he pressed the „call" button. He took a deep breath and put his phone to his ear.

„Hello?", he heard Naya saying on the other end.

„Hey, Naya. It's me…", Mark stammered. „How are you?"

„I'm okay, I guess…what about you? Where are you?", Naya asked.

He swallowed hard and lied to her. „I'm at my friend's house…I'm okay, too."

If he had actually told Naya on the phone that he was at Marie's, she would've freaked out. She probably would've hung up and their relationship from over 3 years would be over. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

„Can…can we meet? Maybe at the restaurant? I really wanna see you and talk to you!", Mark said and tried to hide his shaky voice and the fact that he was actually about to cry.

„Yeah…I'd like that! I'll be there in 15 minutes, okay?", Naya said and Mark knew she was fighting the tears, too.

He had never loved someone so much and he felt awful about this whole situation. All he wanted was to turn back time so nothing of this would ever happen.

He agreed to meet Naya in her favorite restaurant in 15 minutes and hung up. It was late, around 9.30 pm, but that was the best time now. Marie was already asleep and the restaurant wouldn't be that crowded now.

Mark walked into Marie's bedroom silently, grabbed his jeans, shirt and shoes and walked out of her apartment, quickly getting dressed in the corridor of the building.

It wasn't a long way to the restaurant, but he knew Naya would be there before he'd arrived. It was just a thing he loved about her. She'd say it would take her 15 minutes, but in reality, she's there in 10 and waits for you.

Walking into the restaurant, he asked where he'd find Naya. Since the guy already knew them, he showed Mark where Naya was and a smiled appeared on Mark's face. She looked beautiful.

Mark walked over, smiling at her as he sat down on at the table.

„Hey!", she said friendly and returned his smile.

„Have you waited for a long time?", Mark asked, grabbed the bottle of wine that was standing on their table and opened it to pour them some.

„No…it's okay!", she smiled and thanked him for the wine, taking a little sip of it.

„You look good!"

„You, too!", Naya said.

„Naya, I have to tell you something!" He really wasn't sure how he'd say it, but it had to happen.

„I thought about us a lot the last few days!"

Mark raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask about it, since he had pretty much done the same thing.

„Me, too!", he said and it almost sounded like a whisper. Both went silent for a few seconds, taking little sips of their wine.

„Do you think that if you really love someone, you can forgive them a really bad mistake? Even if that someone really hurt you?", the latina asked and looked at Mark, waiting for an answer.

Mark took a deep breath. „I think you have to at least try it then, right?"

„Yes, you definitely should!", Naya agreed and nodded, taking another sip of her wine. Mark did the same and nodded at her agreement.

„To forgive someone that hurt you can also be a really beautiful feeling." Her words made him smile a little, because somehow, she was right.

„Maybe that really shows the special and deep love for one another.", Mark said.

„Yes, definitely. True love means to have the courage to be honest about your mistakes. That shows my partner how special he is to me because I'm completely honest with him."

He thought about what he was going to say and everytime he thought he found the right words, she made it so hard to be honest. „Yes." That was the only thing he could answer to this.

„And, I mean…honestly, even in the most perfect relationship, there are times when you scream at each other or get angry or cheat…or forget to tidy up your stuff.", Naya said and laughed nervously as she mentioned the things they fought over.

Mark laughed, too. „Yes, or you look in the other's cellphone…"

Naya nodded, still laughed nervously. „Yes, and eternal faith is something nobody can promise these days, right?"

„Right. I'd definitely forgive you everything! Honestly!", he said and looked at her in the most honest way.

Naya smiled. This time, it wasn't nervous or awkward. It was a genuine and beautiful smile that made him feel a bit better about this situation. „I'd do that, too. Because I really, really love you!"

Mark played with his glass and looked at her. „I love you, too! From earth up to the moon and back!"

After exchanging a little smile, they both grabbed their glasses and took a sip of their wine.

„This is a good wine!"

„Yes, it's pretty good…", Mark said and took a deep breath. It was now or never, he thought. „Naya, I screwed up!"

„Me, too!"

Mark raised an eyebrow. He really was about to tell her, but now it seemed like she wanted to say something. „Tell me!", he said and looked deep into her eyes, like he was trying to read her mind.

„No, you first!", Naya said and tried to avoid his glance.

„No, tell me!"

„No, you wanted to tell me first!", she insisted and grabbed her wine to take another little sip.

„Okay…I was at Marie's!"

Naya choked on her wine, coughing a little bit. „But you haven't slept with her, right?!", she asked and looked at him.

„…I did!", Mark whispered and bit his lip, getting ready for Snix to come out.

She shook her head and looked around. „Wow…I feel sick!…That you actually got it on with her…"Hello, My name's Marie! Come on, we can have lots of fun, cause I'm not really a woman. I'm just a buddy with tits!"", she nearly screamed through the restaurant and Mark rubbed his neck.

„Naya! I was lonely and I was drunk and mad at you! And I actually didn't want it!"

„Did you slip on a banana peel or something?", she asked and looked at him, her eyes filled with anger.

„Naya! It was just stupid sex! In, out…nothing special!" He knew that wouldn't work with her right now.

„But like… I can't just have sex with someone if I don't have feelings for that person!", she said through her teeth and pressed her lips together so she wouldn't shout at him again.

„As a man, you can!", Mark said and shrugged, knowing he was in a very dangerous position to say that.

„Oh great, now you're using that excuse, awesome!", Naya said and crossed her arms infront of her chest.

Mark shook his head. He knew it was a mistake and if he could, he would immediately turn back time. „What did you wanna tell me, though?", he asked and hoped they could change the subject.

„Aren't we talking about you right now?"

„Let me guess, you made out with Matt, didn't you?", he asked.

„No, I didn't make out with him…", Naya said and still looked at him angry.

„Oh, congrats…", Mark said with a sarcastic voice and took a sip of his wine.

„I slept with him!"

This time, it was Mark's turn to choke on his wine. After a few seconds of taking deep breaths, he looked at her and shook his head again.

„That you actually got it on with that idiot! Naya, what's wrong with you? That's the biggest jerk ever!", he said and leaned over a bit so noone would hear them fighting.

„Oh, don't worry! It was just in, out…nothing special! No need to be hurt!"

He pressed his lips together. She used his own words against him, something he hated when they fought, because it made him realize that she was a strong rival.

„ I never thought you would do that to me! I really never thought that!"

„We drank some wine…Mark, I was drunk and mad at you…and lonely!"

There it was again, his own words used against him. Mark swallowed hard.

„That's not a reason, Naya!"

„I know…it was a mistake!" Naya tried to look into his eyes. „Can you forgive me?"

„It's not that easy, Naya! I mean, I just have to think about him seducing you! And that he touched you…that, gosh, that's disgusting!" Mark's voice got louder and that was when one of the other people in the restaurant got angry.

„Sorry, can you solve you sex problems at home, please?", the man said and stood right next to Mark's and Naya's table, his hands pressed into his hips.

Mark looked up at him angry. „What? Sit back down or I'll punch you in the face, man!"

The man's eyes were wide open and he slowly started to turn around, walking back to his seat. „That's really rude!", Mark heard him saying.

Seconds passed by and everyone in the restaurant was quiet, looking at Mark and Naya.

The silence was awkward and Naya put her napkin back onto the table. „Come on, Mark! Let's go home!"

His eyes met hers and he saw her shivering a little at how cold his glance was. „I don't have a home!", Mark said in a cold voice.

„A-are you serious?", Naya asked and raised her eyebrows, trying to keep the tears from falling down her face.

„Yes!"

„, I don't understand you! We're sitting here and we both made exactly the same mistake…" She wanted to say more, but Mark wouldn't let her.

„No! We didn't!"

„What do you mean?"

„You said that women just can't sleep with a guy if they don't have feelings for him! You need feelings! You said that yourself!" His voice was sad now. He was about to cry again over this whole shit, but he didn't wanna do it right here in the restaurant.

Naya ran her hand through her long, dark hair and took a deep breath. „Of course I feel something for him. I've known him for 6 years. We dated for two years, but these feelings are completely differnet!"

„You still love him, don't you?"

Naya opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't. She had no idea what to say and all she did was stare at Mark for a few seconds before he shook his head, taking a deep breath.

„Great…", he said and bit his bottom lips before he got up and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Naya alone.

He couldn't be there any longer. As he reached his car, he felt a tear falling down his face and he sat down on the sidewalk next to his car, thinking about what happened.

„You really think I still love him?"

Mark jumped up a little and looked behind him, just to find Naya standing there, her hands deep into her pockets.

She softly smiled down to him.

„I just love you, Mark!", she said and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees. „I don't care about Matt anymore. It was a mistake and I'm really, really sorry about what happened, Mark!"

He smiled to the ground as he listened to her words. He looked at her and smiled more as he saw her eyes that told him she was completely honest with him.

Mark reached out, captured her face and pressed his lips against hers. It felt so good to finally kiss her again. He knew they both made the same mistake, but if you really love someone, you can forgive them everything, right? Even if it really hurt you?


End file.
